The Experiment
by sarahpom
Summary: When Tom was on board the Espheni ship, he met a girl. When she meets Hal, Ben and Matt, what will happen. Will she be able to help them, or is she dangerous? Who, or what, is she?


**Set after the events of S03E07, obviously ignoring what happens after it.**

**First fic.**

* * *

Hal, Ben and Matt are riding along a wide dirt road. Tom is absent as he went to retrieve the last of the guns from the bandits who stole them. Matt looks worried.

"Hal, were you the mole?"

Hal was reluctant to answer but did anyway.

"I don't know. i don't know what happened while that thing was inside me. So ... Probably."

Ben butts in the conversation.

"It could have been anyone, Matt. It wasn't Hal."

Hal just gave Ben an unconvincing they were riding, something suddenly fell in front of them. It was a girl. They got off their horses and slowly walked towards her. As they got close, she jumped up and startled them. As soon as they saw her face, they held their weapons up to her. They did this as she had metal markings on the side of her face, on the right side. They looked at each other confused. The girl decided to break the silence.

"Hi."

Matt was the only one to answer.

"Hey."

Hal and Ben shot him a look. They just stood there for a while when Hal finally spoke.

"You're British! What's your name?"

"Yes i am. My name's Sarah. What's yours?"

Hal paused, deciding whether he should tell her.

"I'm Hal. These are my brothers, Ben and Matt."

As Hal said this, Sarah had a strange look on her face. A look that Ben noticed.

"What's wrong?"

She looks at Ben as he speaks then smiles.

"You're Tom Mason's sons."

The three of them looked at each other confused. Ben was the only one who spoke.

"How do you know that? How do you know our dad?"

Sarah, who was still smiling like an idiot, explained.

"I met him aboard the Espheni ship, when he was prisoner. He told me about you guys and about his life before and after the invasion. What are you doing out here and where is tom?"

"We are looking for a woman named Anne and our sister alexis. We were ambushed by bandits. We got our horses and most of our guns back but our dad went to get the rest and help the bandits. Now, where are you going and where did you come from?"

"I have no idea where i'm going. I might just wander around, find some food and stuff. As for where i came from, i just fell of one of their ships that i hijacked."

"You can tag along with us if you would like. Im sure my dad would like to see you."

Hal was surprised that Ben asked this stranger to join. He pulls Ben aside to have a private talk.

"Are you sure thats a good idea, Ben? We don't know her and for all we know, she could be lying."

"Its fine, Hal. She isn't lying, i can tell."

Hal looked at his brother through narrowed eyes, which made Ben slightly conscious.

"You have a thing for her, don't you little Benny?"

"No i don't! I don't know what your talking about ... shut up!"

Hal gave Ben a snide smile and they joined Matt who was now talking to Sarah. Hal decided to take control.

"Ok. Its getting dark so we will set up camp just off the road there."

They all walk to the spot and set up camp. They are eating their meal. It was silent until Matt spoke up.

"Sarah ... whats it like being their prisoner?"

"Well as bad as you might think it is, it was no different to a normal life."

Hal, Ben and Matt exchange confused looks.

"They took me prisoner when i was 2 years old, so yeah they came to this planet a lot long before the actual invasion. When they kept me prisoner, they didn't treat me like a prisoner until i was 14. For the first year i was out of it while they did their experiments, the next 11 years they simulated what my life would have been like. The only one who knew about me was the overlord. He ... created me, if you will. When the Espheni of higher power found out, they ordered the overlord to treat me like a real prisoner.

This made them all curious and Hal asked what was on all their minds.

"What experiments did they do on you?"

"Well obviously you can see this thing on my face. I don't know what it does really. Maybe it just gives me extra power. I don't know much about the experiments. All i know is that they were to make me human with added alien powers. So they tried making me a hybrid."

"Did it work?"

"From what i can tell ... yes. But i still don't know the extent of my powers yet. So we will just have to wait and see."

Not long after the conversation, Hal and Matt were asleep but Sarah and Ben weren't. There was a silence so Ben filled it.

"You not going to sleep?"

"Maybe. Soon. Not now though. Im not tired."

"Ok ..."

"Why aren't you going to sleep?"

"Im not that tired either. I don't really need to sleep as much with these spikes."

Ben shows Sarah the spikes.

"So you were harnessed?"

"Yeah. Its ok though because they let us communicate with the rebel skitters."

"Thats cool. Do you miss being normal?"

"Sometimes i do, but the spikes have a lot of advantages and before them i was just a weak kid."

"No one is weak ... I'm going to sleep now."

"Ok. Ill see you in the morning then."

Sarah doesn't reply, she just nods and goes over to her spot. She does not go to sleep though. She lies there and pretends to, but she never once rests her eyes. Ben eventually goes to sleep. When its morning, Matt is the first to wake up. He wakes everyone else up. They all eat breakfast and pack up straight after. They start to ride with Sarah on the back of Bens horse. After riding for a couple of hours, the horses were getting tired. Hal shouted to Ben, Matt and Sarah.

"Hey. We should stop over by that river. Let the horses rest and drink."

Ben and Matt steered the horses to follow Hal. They were not at the river long when Tom caught up to them.

"Sarah!"

"Hi."

Tom walks to Sarah and hugs her.

"How did you escape?"

"I was on that ship all my life, you didn't think i wouldn't know how to work their stuff did you?"

Tom laughs and hugs Sarah again. He turns to hug his sons.

"You guys ok?"

Matt, still hugging his father, speaks.

"Yeah. We're fine."

Suddenly, Mechs and Skitters comes out of the woods, closely followed by 3 Espheni sees them first.

"Get down!"

Tom, Hal, Ben and Matt hit the floor, but Sarah doesn't. Ben looks up at Sarah

"Sarah. What are you doing? Get down."

"No. It's ok, Ben. I'll be fine."

And with that Sarah starts to walk towards them. Hal tries to grab her but misses and is forced to let her go. She stops only feet away from them. She doesn't do anything. From what Tom, Hal, Ben and Matt can see, they are just staring at each other. Doing nothing. What they didn't know was that they were actually having a conversation.

_"Look who decided to join the fight. General." _

_"How dare you steal on on the Espheni war ships."_

_"Well i did. I am surprised it took you this long to come after me. I expected more from the aliens that took over planet Earth. Then again, you are idiots."_

Hal and Tom begin to talk.

"Dad, why aren't they attacking her?"

"They are afraid to. When the overlord got caught and Sarah was exposed, everyone was scared that she would turn on them. I think they are talking to each other."

"What? How?"

"I guess that is one of the powers she gained from the experiments."

_"You will return with us."_

_"Yeah, i don't think i will."_

With that Sarah pulled out swords from nowhere, smiled then attacked. With swift, quick moves, she soon brought down the small group of skitters. She then drops the swords and jumps on one of the Mechs back, causing the other to shoot it. She then does the same to the other, but instead rips out some of its wires. She steps back and brings up a bow and arrow, again, from nowhere. She releases the arrow, which then split in to 3 and takes down all the Espheni. Once they hit the ground, she turned and walked back to where the guys were.

"You just gonna sit there?"

She smiled at them as they got up, Ben looking amazed.

"How did you do that?"

Sarah began to laugh.

"I told you. Experiment. Powers. Remember?"

She gave him another warm smile, when Tom spoke.

"You're so weird."

"Thanks."

They were just about to grab the horses and leave when they heard a deafening cry. They look to the sky, where the sound was coming from, and see a bird. As it got closer, they realised it was not any bird. Hal lifted his gun towards it when Sarah stops him.

"No. Don't."

"What? Why not?"

"Because he's with me."

With that, the bird landed. It was a metal bird that glowed blue in placed. Sarah walked over to it and placed her hand on its head and closed her eyes. Moments later her eyes snapped open and she turned to Tom.

"You need to return to Charleston. They are being attacked."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

The Masons get on their horses and are about to leave but Sarah doesn't get on Bens horse.

"Are you coming?"

"No, Ben. I'm not. I have to take care of something. I will join you back in Charleston soon."

She smiles at him and he nods in return. They ride off leaving her. She turns to the bird.

"Lets go find Ann and Alexis."

Sarah got on the birds back and flew away.


End file.
